geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Conference anti-harassment/Adoption
These conferences have adopted a policy similar to our anti-harassment policy. Implement the policy at your conference See Conference anti-harassment for our complete set of resources. Sponsors requiring a policy for all sponsored events * Heroku (background info: "Why Heroku Adopted a Code of Conduct Policy and Sponsored The Ada Initiative" ) * Python Software Foundation * Django Software Foundation * X.Org Foundation * O'Reilly Conferences * Linux Foundation * The Apache Software Foundation * Code for America * Drupal Code of Conduct for all Drupal Camps * GDG for all Google Developer Groups * JSConf for all JSConf events * The Womens Crypto Association WCA (references GeekFeminism policy) * Papers We Love Meetup Groups * Mapzen Speculative Fiction and Fandom Conventions * Oregon Science Fiction Conventions * San Francisco Science Fiction Conventions Free and Open Source Software Conferences General free and open source software conferences * AdaCamp DC 2012 the second conference for women in open technology and culture * OSDC2010 Code of Conduct * FSF LibrePlanet 2011 * CodeConf 2011 (scroll down to bottom) * FSCONS 2011 (wiki) (Live conference site) * Open Source Bridge 2011-present * OSCON and all O'Reilly events (not derived from this policy) (see OSCON incidents) * OSBridge 2012 * Monitorama * NERDSummit * Open Tech NYC 2013 * Code Mesh London * OpenWest (not derived from this policy) * FOSS Fair 2014 * FOSSETCON 2014 Free and Open Source Software Expo and Technology Conference * La Conf 2014 Python conferences * Pycon AU 2011 * PyCodeConf 2011 * PyCon US 2012, 2013, 2014 * EuroPython 2013, 2014 2015 * Montreal Python Workshop * PyCon Japan 2011 * PyCon Korea * Pycon Montreal 2015 * PyCon Philippines 2014 * PyCon Sweden 2014 (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * PyGotham 2014 (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * PyOhio (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * PyTennessee along with attendee procedure and staff procedure * Python Brasil 2014 (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Python Ireland (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Python Namibia 2015 (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * SciPy 2014 (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Vancouver Python Day (derived from Pycon and DjangoCon policies) Linux conferences * linux.conf.au 2010 anti-harassment policy (scroll down to "Discrimination") (not derived from this policy) * Ohio LinuxFest anti-harassment statement and Conduct Policy 2014 (not derived from this policy) * linux.conf.au 2011 * All Linux Foundation events (LinuxCon, Linux Plumbers, Kernel Summit, etc.) * OpenSUSE conference * All Ubuntu Developer Summits (UDS) * linux.conf.au 2012 * linux.conf.au 2013 * Debian Conference 2013 (not derived from this policy) * Linux Plumbers Conference 2014 (derived from the Linux Foundation policy) * Linux Symposium 2013 (not derived from this policy) * SeaGL 2014 Seattle GNU/Linux Conference * Texas LinuxFest 2014 * Southern California Linux Expo (SCaLE) (beginning 2015) Drupal conferences * Chicago DrupalCamp 2010 and 2011 (not derived from this policy) * Sydney DrupalCamp 2010 (not derived from this policy) * Drupal Downunder 2012 * DrupalCamp Colorado 2014 * DrupalCamp PA 2014 * DrupalCon Austin 2014 (not derived from this policy) * DrupalCon Munich 2012 (not derived from this policy) * DrupalCon Denver 2012 * DrupalCon Sydney 2013 (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * DrupalCon Portland 2013 (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * DrupalCon Prague 2013 (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * DrupalCorn Camp 2014 * Drupaldelphia (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * Florida DrupalCamp 2014 * GLADCamp 2014 Greater Los Angeles Drupal Camp (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) * MidCamp 2014 Midwest Area Drupal Camp (based on the DrupalCon Code of Conduct) WordPress conferences * All WordCamps (includes a link to responding to reports) Ruby conferences * RailsConf 2014 * Madison+ Ruby 2014 * Steel City Ruby 2014 * NickelCityRuby 2014 * WindyCityRails 2014 See this story on how this code of conduct was created https://modelviewculture.com/pieces/codes-of-conduct-when-being-excellent-is-not-enough * Ruby DCamp * Eurucamp * Frozen Rails 2014 * GoGaRuCo - Golden Gate Ruby Conference * GoRuCo * LoneStarRuby 2013 (not derived from this policy) * MountainWestRuby * Scottish Ruby Conference * RubyConf Taiwan 2014 (not derived from this policy) * RubyConf Philippines 2014 (not derived from this policy) * RubyFuza 2014 Africa's premier Ruby conference (not derived from this policy) * Big Ruby * Rocky Mountain Ruby * Rails Rumble 2013 * RubyHiroba 2014 (not derived from this policy) * RubyKaigi 2014 (not derived from this policy) * Keep Ruby Weird Perl conferences * French Perl Workshop 2013 * Frozen Perl 2011 * Mojoconf 2014 * YAPC 2011 * YAPC 2012 * YAPC 2013 * YAPC 2014 Other language or project-specific free and open source software conferences * PGCon 2011 (Postgres) * Desktop Summit 2011 * Postgres Open 2012 * GUADEC 2012 the GNOME conference * GUADEC 2014 the GNOME conference * Akademy 2012 * OpenNMS User Conference Europe 2013 * X.Org Developer's Conference 2013 & later * PNWScala * NodeConf (scroll down to bottom) * CakeFest: The CakePHP Conference * PuppetConf, Puppet Camps and other Puppet Labs events * State of the Map US (OpenStreetMap) * d3.unconf Data Visualization Unconference * Scala.io * DockerCon and all other Docker Inc events * Clojure Conj * Lambda Jam (not derived from this policy) * Erlang Factory events (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * Erlang User Conference 2014 * Lone Star PHP 2014 (derived from JSConf, which is turn derived from Geek Feminism) * PloneConf (from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * EuroClojure 2014 (not derived from this policy) * Django Weekend Cardiff * JSist JavaScript developers conference * BABBQ Big Android BBQ (includes Geek Feminism as a reference) * RuPy 2013 Ruby, Python, JavaScript, Clojure and related technologies. * Roost JavaScript Conference * GOPHERCON India Golang Conference * FOSS4G Seoul 2015 (similar to the short public version of the Geek Feminism policy) Wikimedia and Wiki Conferences * All Wikimedia Foundation technical events * Wikimania 2012 * Wikimania 2013 * Wikimania 2014 * Wikimedia District of Columbia the Wiki Society of Washington, DC Inc (not derived from this policy) Software Development Conferences * Camp Sass 2014 (derived from JSconf and the Ada Initiative/Geek Feminism) * Code on the Beach (not derived from this policy) * Code PaLOUsa * codefront.io * CodeMash * CodeMesh 2013 * http://devmob.co.nz/code-of-conduct/ devmob 2014] multiplatform barcamp conference (not derived from this policy) * Devsigner (derived from OpenSourceBridge policy) * Distill 2014 (not derived from this policy) * DroidCon 2014 Android conference (not derived from this policy) * EmberFest The biggest ember.js event in Europe (from Conference Code of Conduct) * FlowCon 2013 (not derived from this policy) * Full Stack Toronto focusing on all layers of web development (from Conference Code of Conduct) * Game Developers Conference (derived from OpenSourceBridge policy) * Google IO (acknowledges Geek Feminism, as well as other groups) * JSFoo 2014 (derived from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * kod.io (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * Meta Refresh 2014 (derived from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * RootConf 2014 (from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Software Carpentry * All USENIX conferences (see section 8) (not derived from this policy but strong and specific) * The Web Conference at Penn State (derived from DrupalCon Austin's Code of Conduct ) * SkiPHP Conference (PHP) (not derived from this policy) * Brisbane 2014 (devops) (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * HTML5 Developers Conference (not derived from this policy) * Flossie 2013 (open source and women) (not derived from this policy) * d3.unconf (software) (not derived from this policy) * We Code Unconference (not derived from this policy) * Berlin Buzzwords 2014 (open source) (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * NDC 2014 New Developers Conference * Blend Conference 2014 Generalist conference on design, user experience and web development * beCamp (not derived from this policy) * Asbury Agile web development conference * SLASHcon 2011 (not derived from this policy) * PIPELINE Continuous Delivery Unconference * React 2014 Building reactive systems (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * SRCCON a conference for developers, interactive designers, and other people who love to code in and near newsrooms. Both the Ada Inititive and Geek Feminism website influenced the policy * HOPE Hackers On Planet Earth, one of the most creative and diverse hacker events in the world (not derived from this policy) * SIGNAL Developer conference for Communications hosted by Twilio Technical Conferences * Strange Loop * All ACM SIGPLAN conferences (see also this explanation) * New Game 2011 Conference * Open Video Conference 2011 * QCon San Francisco * M3AAWG (not derived from this policy) * GPU Technology Conference * CascadiaIT 2013 * TechCrunch (starting October 2013) * IndieWebCamp * All IETF meetings and mailing lists * NJ Programming Languages and Systems Seminar * ALIFE 14 * cf.Objective() (starting May 2013) (not derived from this policy) * self.conference, Detroit, MI * Grace Hopper Celebration (starting 2014) (derived from OpenSourceBridge policy) * EclipseCon NA (derived from RedMonk and Ada Initiative) * !!Con (pronounced "bang bang con") (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * MacIT code of conduct (part of Macworld | iWorld Expo) (not derived from this policy) * RIPE Meetings * Span conference (London software scaling conference) (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * NERD Summit (not derived from this policy) * Interop NY independent technology conference and expo NYC * The Fifth Elephant Data Analytics Conference (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Triangle Open Data Day (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * That Conference Everything Mobile, Web, and Cloud * edUi Conference Richmond, VA * Bitcoin Job Fair Job Fair in Southern California (not derived from this policy) * Web Summit "Where the Tech World Meets" * TechMeetup 2014 (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * World IA Day a one-day annual conference held in dozens of cities across the world (not derived from this policy) * IA Summit A community gathering of information architects, content publishers, and all who design information spaces (not derived from this policy) * dConstruct artists, writers, hackers and coders about surveillance, connected devices, big data, and just about everything the network touches (not derived from this policy) * Theorizing the Web is an inter- and non-disciplinary annual conference that brings together scholars, journalists, artists, activists, and commentators to ask conceptual questions about the interrelationships between the web and society (not derived from this policy) * Interaction talks, workshops and activities exploring the past, present and future of interaction design * UKNOF - UK Network Operators Forum Computer Security and Hacker Conferences * Hackers on Planet Earth (HOPE) X * BruCON Policy removed as of February 2013 * DeepSec * Chaos Communications Congress (CCC) (not derived from this policy; see incidents from 28 & 29) * Alt-S Open IT Security Conference (in Dutch) * CryptoParty SF (Page no longer reachable) * OHM (Observe Hack Make) * Black Hat * NullCon (not derived from this policy) * TrustyCon * BSidesTo 2014 (not derived from this policy) Speculative Fiction and Fandom Conventions See: Conference anti-harassment/Adoption/SFF for the list of Speculative Fiction and Fandom (SFF) cons; including Anime, Steampunk, and Comic Cons, that have adopted policies. Libtech, Library, and Archive Conferences * Access Conference * All ALA (American Library Association) conferences * code4lib * Digital Library Federation Forum * Electronic Resources & Libraries (not derived from this policy) * Evergreen events * HydraConnect * Information Today conferences (Computers in Libraries, Internet Librarian, etc.) * Koha * LDCX 2015 * LIBER 2015 * Library Instruction West * Library Publishing Forum (not derived from this policy) * NASIG * Ontario Library Association * Open Repositories * Radical Librarians Collective (not derived from this policy) * SLA (Special Libraries Association) (not derived from this policy) * Society of American Archivists (SAA) (based on US OpenGLAM Friendly Space Policy, which in turn is based on the Geek Feminism Wiki sample policy) * Startup Weekend: Library Edition Humanities Conferences * GLAMcamp US * OpenGLAM US Launch (includes exemption for on-topic material such as works of art and history) * Ada Lovelace: An Interdisciplinary Conference Celebrating her Achievements and Legacy * Annual Digital Humanities conferences * Popular Culture Association/American Culture Association (not derived from this policy) * AlterConf Boston Diversity in tech and gaming * AlterConf New York City Diversity in tech and gaming Scientific and Academic Conferences * International Particle Accelerator Conference 2014 * Entomology 2013 * Science Online (but see harassment by a Science Online founder) * North American Chapter of the Association for Computational Linguistics (starting 2014) * Australian Institute of Physics Congress 2014 * Sloan Sports Analytic Conference (not derived from this policy) * Munich Center for Mathematical Philosophy * Ecological Society of America (not derived from this policy) * Artificial Life 2014 * European Conference on Artificial Life *SIG-GRAPH (derived from ACM policy) *International Conference on Generative Programming: Concepts & Experience (derived from ACM policy, but references geek feminism wiki as well) *SIGPLAN Conference on Programming Language Design and Implementation (derived from ACM policy) Skeptic and Science-Related Conferences * List of Skeptic and science related conferences with anti-harassment policies Found on that site: * Atheist Alliance International * American Atheists 2014 National Convention * Humanists of Florida * Skepticon 7 * Women in Secularism 3 (2014) Not found on other site: * Humanists of Minnesota * Florida Secular Rally 2014 * LogiCon 2014 * Minnesota Atheists * The Winnipeg Skeptics Hackathons * Baltimore/Washington Space Apps Challenge (not derived from this policy) * BattleHack London 2014 (not derived from this policy) * Bay BitHack 2014 It's only the first American collegiate Bitcoin hackathon ever * Bike Share Toronto (acknowledged as derived from Geek Feminism) * Disrupt Europe 2013 uses the TechCrunch policy (acknowledged as derived from Geek Feminism) * DubHacks 2014 collegiate hackathon in the Pacific Northwest * GDC DevFest Karachi Hackathon 2014 (not derived from this policy) * GNU 30th anniversary celebration and hackathon * hackathon.io (derived from JSConf, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Hack for Western Mass 2014 * HackBCA (not derived from this policy) * HackTheHearst * Major League Hacking Launch Hack MLH Launch Hack is the inaugural hackathon to kick off the first ever student hackathon season in the UK * Monitorama 2014 * NuPic Fall 2014 Hackathon (not derived from this policy) * One Web for All Kick-Off Hackathon sponsored by Double Union * PennApps X (not derived from this policy) * San Francisco UX Sprint (acknowledged as derived from Geek Feminism) * Trans*H4ck the very first hackathon dedicated to helping the trans* community Other Geek-related Conferences * VentureDays Global IT event designed to bring together IT startups, venture capitalists, angel investors and mentors * BostonFIG Boston Festival of Indie-Games (not derived from this policy) * eyeo festival * Secular Students Alliance Conference (not derived from this policy but very cool!) * Quantified Self Conference * National Association of Rocketry Annual Meet 56 * FemCamp (conference web site) * SecondConf 2013, 2014 (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Pikes Peak Writers Conference * CoinSummit for virtual currencies (not derived from this policy) * GX3: everybody Games or GaymerX, fun and safe space for gamers and gaymers of all identities (not derived from this policy) * Penguicon a community-run con on science fiction, open source, music, gaming, DIY, and more. (not derived from this policy) * Summoners Con 2014 Annual League of Legends fan convention (not derived from this policy) * Intercon O An all-LARP convention run by New England Interactive Literature in Chelmsford, MA * NELCO The New England Larp Conference, run by New England Interactive Literature in Chelmsford, MA * XOXO An experimental festival celebrating independently-produced art and technology * Release Notes A conference about building businesses Makerspaces/Hackerspaces/Community Workshops * Seattle Attic hackerspace Seattle Attic in downtown Seattle * BTUlab "Blow things Up!!" at Colorado.edu (not derived from this policy) * Dames Making Games a community and workspace for game developers in Toronto * DIYode (not derived from this policy) * Double Union a hacker/maker space for women Double Union in San Francisco, CA * Edinburgh Hacklab (references GeekFeminism policy) * Flux makerspace Flux in Portland, OR * Freeside Atlanta (references Geek Feminism policy) * Gothenburg Hackerspace (GHS) hackerspace in Gothenburg, Germany (not derived from this policy) * HacDC The Capital's hackerspace (references Geek Feminism policy) * Hobart Hackerspace hackerspace in New Town, Tasmania (not derived from this policy) * HSBNE space in Eagle Farm, QLD, Australia (not derived from this policy but refers to it) * I3 Detroit hackerspace in Detroit, MI (not derived from this policy) * Interlock Rochester hackerspace in Rochester, NY (not derived from this policy) * LVL1 Louisville Hackerspace (not derived from this policy) * MakeHackVoid (not derived from this policy) * MakeHartford makerspace in Hartford, CT (not derived from this policy) * Makerspace Urbana makerspace in Urbana-Champaign, (not derived from this policy) * MetaLab makerspace in Vienna, Austria (references an article by the Ada Initiative's ValerieAurora) * Milwaukee Makerspace in Milwaukee, WI (not derived from this policy) * Noisebridge in San Francisco, CA * Pumping Station:One in Chicago IL * Radiona Makerspace makerspace in Zagreb, Croatia (not derived from this policy) * Red Mountain Makers (from Freeside Atlanta's policy, which references Geek Feminism policy) * SLO Makerspace makerspace in San Luis Obispo, CA (not derived from this policy) * Stumptown Syndicate works to create resilient, radically inclusive tech and maker communities that empower positive change. * Tinkermill: The Longmont Makerspace makerspace in Colorado (not derived from this policy) * Triple Cities Makerspace makerspace in Johnson City, NY * Windsor Hackforge hackerspace in Windsor, Ontario, Canada (not derived from this policy) Also see the Feminist_and_women's_hackerspaces list. Live-Action Roleplaying Games * Witchwood Roleplaying * Covenant LARP Meetups and User Groups A * Amazon Web Services Minnesota meetup group Code of Conduct (not derived from this policy) * AngularJS OC Meet like minded developers, find new projects to hack on, and land your next job and business opportunities. CoC (not derived from this policy) * Auckland iOS Meetup Group (not derived from this policy) * Austin JavaScript A community-driven group that meets to discuss JavaScript and the open web. CoC(not derived from this policy) B * B'More on Rails Rails meetup in Baltimore, MD (not derived from this policy) * BetaNYC Code for America's NYC Brigade: civic technology and open government * BlogUp Warsaw a local eclective group of bloggers and enthusiasts Based on the Ada Initiative * BostonJS Boston Java Script meetup C * Charlottesville Women in Tech an organization for emerging and established professionals that provides human connections and resources for women and girls interested in or associated with technology. CoC (not derived from this policy) * CharmCityJS Baltimore’s JavaScript Meetup Policy (not derived from this policy) * Chicago-sf.org speculative fiction and fantasy Meetup and Facebook group in Chicagoland area (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Nerds Social Club (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Ruby Meetup Group See this story on how this code of conduct was created https://modelviewculture.com/pieces/codes-of-conduct-when-being-excellent-is-not-enough * Chicago Systers Meetup a community for blacks in technology. CoC (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Women Developers * Civic Data Alliance Louisville’s Code for America Brigade (Geek Feminism's example is the primary source for Code For America’s policy) * Code Boss Meetup Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * Code for Charlotte Charlotte Brigade for Code for America (Geek Feminism's example is primary source) * CodeCraft Software craftsmanship meetup, with craft beer (Geek Feminism's example is primary source) * Computer Anonymous (not derived from this policy) * CryptoParty introduces practical cryptography to the general public D * DC Dragon Boat Club * devICT Code & Coffee: common interest in web and software development in Wichita, KS based on Geek Feminism’s example E * Exchange.js Edmonton’s JavaScript Community based on the Ada Initiative Code of Conduct F * Filipino Freethinkers group of non-believers and progressive believers in the Philippines (not derived from this policy) * Functional Vilnius meetup for functional programming references Geek Feminism wiki page G * GDG Manchester, NH Google Developer Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * GDG Morgantown Google Developers Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * GDG New Hampshire Google Developers Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * GDG Sudbury Developers Group (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) * Geek Bar Chicago A geek-culture bar fosters and celebrates geekdom in all its forms. not derived from GeekFeminism policy * Glasgow PHP (not derived from this policy) H * the Houston Harry Potter Meetup Group (not derived from this policy) J * JerseyScript meetup (acknowledges Ada Initiative as source) L * JS.LA The Los Angeles Javascript meetup (not derived from this policy) * leedsjs JavaScript user group that meets in Leeds] (not derived from this policy) * LevelUp - IGDA Victoria game creator community in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada * London Node.js User Group (LNUD) (not derived from this policy) * Los Angeles Women’s Atheist and Agnostic Group adapted from Wiscon’s code of conduct N * NebraskaJS meetup group on JavaScript in Nebraska * NSLondon a group for iOS and OS X developers in London not derived from GeekFeminism policy * NYTECHMEETUP Meetup in New York, New York O * Open Data Ireland/Open Knowledge Ireland * Open Twin Cities Twin Cities Code for America P * Papers we Love, Boston Reviews academic papers in computing also in NYC, London, Boulder CO, Washington DC, San Francisco, Bangalore. * PHPSW PHP meetups in the south west, UK (based on The Ada Initiative policy) * Pittsburgh Python User Group meets monthly to discuss Python development. Coc (not derived from this policy) * PolyglotCancouver meetup group * Portland Python User Group (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * PubStandards Dublin * PyLadies international mentorship group focusing on Python (multiple locations)] adapted from the Plone Foundation * PySprings (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) R * RailsBridge Cape Town (not derived from this policy) * RailsBridge NYC (not derived from this policy) * Raspberry Jam Berlin (based on http://confcodeofconduct.com) * Refactor::Chicago Meetup Group * Ruby Hacknight Meetup (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) S * SacJS Javascript user group in Sacramento, CA derived from the Ada Initiative Code of Conduct * sandiago.js San Diego’s JavaScript Community adapted from Geek Feminism * SeattleJS * SFBitCoinDevs (not derived from this policy) T * Tampa Ruby Brigade * Taipei Language Café (not derived from this policy) * TechMeetup Edinburgh * Toronto Debating Society (not derived from this policy) * Triangle Linux Users Group (not derived from this policy) * Type Brigade meetup for type lovers at Vancouver BC, Canada derived from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism U * up.front up.front software development W * whysecurity Y * Yammer Hack Night (acknowledges Geek Feminism as contributors) Coworking Spaces * Bento Miso Collaborative Workspace coworking space in Toronto * CoworkBuffalo * Freeside Technology Spaces (workspace) * Hacker Dojo workspace in Mountain View, CA (not derived from this policy) * MIYB Spaces workspace in Santa Maria,CA (not derived from this policy) * sektor5 workspace in Wien, Austria Bands * Speedy Ortiz Other Events *TEDxCanberra * MozCon * GTEC (Government Technology Exhibition and Conference) in Ottawa __FORCETOC__ Category:Harassment policy